Jaffer Angel of Death
by gamefreek321
Summary: My tribute to Fire Emblems 7 Assassin jaffer. After the war Nino and Jaffer Married and had twin now they must run from bandits just to stay alive. Please Read and review. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Jaffer: Angel of death

Chapter Note: This is a tribute to my favorite character in Fire Emblem 7.

Prologue: Jaffer, Angel of Death, one of the four fangs, now lived a normal life in Pharae with his wife, Nino. He got away and got married. He left the assassin work for others to do. He now had two wonderful children and a lovely home. Until one day the bandits came. He had to leave his home without warning. Nino his beloved Wife caring so much fled her home with her twins in search of him.

The assassin ran though the muddy puddles in the swamp. He saw his wife up ahead. He ran towards her at top speed. They had risen a house in the swamps of Valor. He knew it was the only place safe from Bounty Hunters. Or so he thought. Several thugs followed him to his home. He ran to his wife and got in a battle ready stance. The five enemy's stood in front axes in hand. Jaffer phased out of the air and phased in behind a bandit. His stuck his dagger through his back and the guard toppled over in grueling pain. Jaffer jumped towards the next one landing his dagger in his chest. Nino could fend for herself as well. She repeatedly casted fire spells hitting the thugs. The swamp exploded in flames and Jaffer grabbed Nino and rushed inside. This was his new life.


	2. Bandits Arrive

Chapter note: forgot disclaimer! Oops

disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem even though I wish I did.

Chapter 1: Bandits Arrive.

Jaffer found Nino and their twins, Lugh and Ray, waiting inside. Sweat dripped down Jaffer's hidden face. He was out hunting for some more food. They had taken refuge in the Dragon's gate seeing it was a fairly safe place or so they thought. Ray ran outside to the nearest passage and picked the lock to the door. He ran outside and adventured into the forest located near the harbor.

Lugh was out in the yard outside the massive Dragon's Gate. He was walking outside and unlocked the door to the yard. He saw the chest outside that were already open. The last battle fought at the Dragon's gate was when the evil Nergal was killed. He walked to the chest and peered inside. As long as they had lived their he had never traveled to much outside.

Lugh adventured out into the dark unknown of the dragon's gate forest. His bow was ready in hand and he could here animals moving all about. He heard footsteps but they sounded human. He inched closer to the direction of the noise. An arrow was on the bowstring and as the footsteps grew louder he tightened his bow string. Right before he shot the figure came into full view and it was Ray.

" That's always been a talent of yours, you know sneaking around, and getting caught," Lugh laughed.

" Well if it isn't the scardy cat," Ray said sarcastic and mean, " who never even leaves the house."

Ray didn't wait for a response as he darted off towards the dock. Lugh had never been that far out before so decided to follow him. When he got their though he was dumbfounded. Three bandit ships arrived as the got their. From the looks of it each ship held ten bandits all armed with either a silver of steel axe.

" Ray we can't handle all these guys alone, we have to get mom and dad," Lugh cried.

" Trust me we can take it," Ray replied confidently


	3. Fight for Glory

Chapter Note: Well cocky Ray and shy Lugh. These are the actual kids names so. Hope you like this like always review.

Chapter 2: Fight for Glory

Ray readied the knife in his hand, while Lugh placed an arrow in his bow.

" Lugh take them down as they come of the ship, ones that get by, I'll take care of them," Ray told him. As if on cue they rushed off the boats. Lugh stood in position waiting for them to come into view. As he saw the first bandit, he fired an arrow. The arrow lodged in his arm and caused him to fall in the water.

" Nice shot," Ray called.

He readied another arrow, and waited for the next man. This time three charged off the plank Lugh it the first in the head. The others paid no attention and ran him down. Ray readied the knife as the two came closer. The bandit charged with full force, and swung his heavy axe. Ray sidestepped than flipped over the bandit; lodging his knife in his back as well. He kicked the Bandit over and removed the bloody knife. The other bandit came down full force, on an unsuspecting boy. Before the axe could strike the bandit fell over an arrow in his face.

" I owe you one," Ray shouted to his brother.

" It's cool," Lugh yelled back.

The twins progressed towards the boat on the far left. Suddenly three bandits emerged. Lugh shot an arrow but missed the target. Ray ran towards the plank, and hid behind a nearby tree. As the bandits drew closer, sweat dripped down Ray's face. When in reach, Ray appeared from the bushes stabbing a man in the side. Lugh took the opportunity to shoot two arrows at the other bandits killing them as well.

"We have to board the ship," Ray called running to board the ship.

Lugh followed behind, unwillingly. A bandit emerged from the deck and swung at Ray. He had no time to dodge and took the blow head on. He fell off the plank into the water. Lugh saw his brother, shot the bandit than dove into the water to save Ray. He dove in and opened his eyes. It burned but he had no choice. He could see his brother floating down deeper into the ocean. Lugh closed his eyes and swam as fast as ever to save Ray. Finally he opened his eyes and saw he was close to Ray. He swam faster and pushed his body to put out more energy. Finally, he grabbed Ray and floated back to the surface. He could see the 20 bandits left marching for the Dragon's gate.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Jaffer saw the legion of Bandits progressing towards his home. He hoped his kids were okay. He stood hi ground and watched as the Bandits drew closer. Finally they arrived. He lunged forward disappearing then reappearing in the Bandit's face. He stuck the knife into his ribs, and jumped over him pulling the knife out then sticking it into another's body. Then out of nowhere another caught fire and died. Nino had joined the fight. Then Jaffer could here screams coming from the Bandits. Two fell over with arrows in their heads. Then another fell, then another, finally the twins caught up with their parents. They fought until only one was left.

" Who are you?" Jaffer called out.

The Bandit remained silent then spoke up, " I am Grimore, and you must be the famed Jaffer."


End file.
